Talvez uma mudança não seja ruim
by Sora Yumiko
Summary: Por mais que nossos corpos estejam separados, nossos corações sempre estarão juntos. Mostrando que direção seguir... Sei que te encontrarei em breve.
1. Adeus guardiões

E ai pessoinhas do meu coração!

Essa é a minha primeira fic ( e eu escrevo muito mal TT ), então _ONEGAI_! E mandem reviews

Talvez uma mudança não seja ruim

Shugo chara não me pertence, mas... O IKUTO UM DIA AINDA VAI SER MEU HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

( e pedras são atiradas na autora )

Legenda

( BLABLABLABLA ) - COMENTARIOS _BAKAS_ DA AUTORA

´´ blablablabla `` - Amu dizendo coisas enquanto dormi, e coisas escritas (como bilhetes e etc...)

'' blablablabla '' - pensamentos

EP1 - Adeus guardiões

´´ Ikuto... `` Era a única coisa que eu dizia enquanto dormia.

Todas as noites depois que ele foi embora eu sonhava com seu rosto dizendo que me amava,

e depois ele desaparecia deixando um grande vazio em meu peito.

Amu-chan bom dia! - disseram Ran, Miki, Su e Dia em coro

Bom dia ^^ - eu disse com um sorriso no rosto

Eu me sentia muito mal todo dia de manha após velo, mas não queria estragar a felicidade delas.

Eu tomei um banho, me arrumei e fui tomar café da manha porem tinha algo errado,

Meu pai estava todo feliz pulando de um lado para o outro com uma criança.

O que ouve? – perguntei a mamãe

Seu pai foi promovido ^^ Terça nos vamos nos mudar! – ela respondeu com uma cara realmente alegre

O que como assim nos mudar? – eu estava feliz pelo papai, mas nos mudar... TT

É querida, o trabalho do seu pai é na frança e eles querem que ele esteja La na quinta

(não sei quanto tempo dura uma viagem do Japão pra frança XD) então vamos na terça – ela me disse

O que eu iria fazer... Eu não queria me mudar, trocar de escola e deixar de ver meus amigos.

Mãe não tem como eu ficar? TT – pedi quase chorando

Lamento querida, mas não posso te deixar aqui – ela disse

Mas... – antes que eu terminasse a frase ela balançou a cabeça em um sinal de que não mudaria de idéia

Meu domingo havia acabado eu voltei para o meu quarto e encontrei Ran, Miki, Su e Dia pulando na minha cama,

Quando elas me viram perguntaram o porquê de der repente eu ter ficado tão triste

E eu lhes contei tudo então elas ficaram tentando me animar com brincadeiras durante o dia,

Que hoje só pra variar demorou uma eternidade para acabar

´´Ikuto... ``

Abri meus olhos de vagar, era segunda e amanha iria embora...

Tinha que me despedir dos meus amigos. Arrumei-me para o colégio tomei meu café e fui.

Bom dia Amu-chan! – disse tadase-kun

Bom dia – eu disse com um sorriso meio triste

E foi assim todas as aulas, eu sempre estava com um sorriso triste

Até que na hora de ir embora quantos todos os Royal gardians estávamos reunidos.

Você esta bem amu-chan? – perguntou tadase

Ah sim ^^ claro... – Eu disse – É só que...

Que? – perguntou naguehiko

Eu vou me mudar para a frança amanha – eu disse e todos me olharão surpresos

Eu lhes contei o motivo de eu me mudar e se essa era a ultima vez que nos veríamos

Decidimos ficar conversando em uma praça até bem tarde,

Depois de muito choro voltei para casa já morrendo de sono fiz minhas malas e fui dormir,

Estava tão cansada que nem jantei.

´´Ikuto... ``

Acordei e notei que algo em meu sonho havia mudado dessa vez antes de desaparecer ele me disse

´´nos veremos em breve... ``

Hoje irei para frança... – disse e estranhamente notei que estava feliz

O avião partiria a uma da tarde, eram nove e meia Ran, Miki, Su e dia estavam acordando

Bom dia Amu-chan! – disseram como todas as manhas

Bom dia! – eu disse e fui tomar um banho

Meus pais e minha Irma já estavam prontos para sair já que tínhamos que chegar cedo.

Tomei café e fomos para o Aeroporto, encontrei meus amigos La e novamente foi um chororô, então embarcamos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ei porque estamos na frança?¬¬ - perguntou Ikuto

Porque é um bom lugar para a musica ^^ - respondeu Aruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente chegamos, eu já estava com cãibras – disse Amu

FIM EP1

Gente eu tenho bloqueio criativo (sempre) então se eu parar de postar por um tempo,

não pensem que eu abandonei a fic, eu vou fica um tempinho sem postar, mas eu volto ^^

Eu fiz esse epi bem curtinho ( porque eu não tenho noção do numero de linhas XD )

Espero que estejam gostando,_ Kissus!_

Ja ne!


	2. França

EP2 - Fran a

No ultimo episodio... 

Finalmente chegamos, eu j estava com c ibras - disse Amu

Amu-chan a fran a grande? - perguntou Ran Acho que sim - respondi, eu nunca estive na fran a e n o era muito boa em geografia

Sa mos do aeroporto e fomos para nossa nova casa, que papai havia comprado a alguns dias(nossa que r pido '). Era uma casa simples, mas arrumadinha, tinha uma cozinha, uma sala, um banheiro e tr s quartos.  
Eu fui correndo ver meu quarto, ele j estava arrumado e me lembrava muito o antigo ele so n o tinha varanda

Varanda... - Eu disse presa em meus pensamentos ''Ikuto... '' AH o que eu estava pensando eu n o veria o Ikuto Nunca mais, Mesmo assim as lembran as dele ainda me perseguiam Amu-chan voc ta bem? - perguntou Ran Ha sim claro XD - respondi um pouco perdida Claro que esta, ela estava se lembrando dos momentos dela e de um certo Neko (gato) na varanda,  
N Amu-chan? - Miki disse um tanto maliciosa QUE! EU NUMA TAVA N O! - falei, na verdade gritei Amu ta tudo bem ai em cima? - mam e me perguntou Ha! Sim ta tudo bem - respondi Amu-chan voc muito escandalosa -_-' - disseram Ran, Miki, e Su em coro Eu num sou nada - reclamei E assim ficamos esse dia brigando e desfazendo as malas, que estavam bem grandes por isso demoramos um temp o, quando terminamos j era bem tarde e eu estava t o cansada que nem desci para comer, tomei um banho e logo dormi Ikuto... ``

An?Dunpt key... Ser que - Ikuto disse ao ver sua chave brilhar Vamos Ikuto, se n o chegaremos atrasados - Aruto disse Certo... - Ikuto disse e seguiu seu pai

Bom dia! - disseram Ran, Miki, Su e Dia em coro Bom dia - eu disse ''Tenho a impress o de que hoje vai ser um dia e tanto'' - pensei Amu? - perguntou minha m e entrando no quarto Sim - respondi Seu pai e eu vamos ver a sua matricula e a da Ami na nova escola, Ent o voc tem a manha livre para conhecer a cidade - disse mam e Eeeeeee! - eu dando meus gritos XD Cuidado para n o se perder e v se n o se esquece de levar o celular - falou minha m e (aiai... m e tudo igual ^^)  
Ta pode deixar, tchau m e! - falei j no meio da escada Amu! Voc vai sair de pijama! - grito minha m e Ops XD - disse voltando para meu quarto

Troquei-me, tomei meu caf com muita insist ncia da minha m e e fui logo para rua Pois eu j estava louca para ver um lado bom por ter me mudado. (Pelo menos isso N ! UU)

Amu-chan aonde n s vamos? - perguntou Dia Hum... Que seguirmos para... Direita! - disse j apontando para direita Amu-chan! Voc n o sabe nem pra onde vai ^^' - desse Dia Ai ai vai ser um longo dia - disse Ran enquanto Miki e Su concordavam

Seguimos pela direita como eu disse e fomos parar em um pequeno parque de divers es, Varias crian as corriam e se divertiam acompanhadas por seus pais Ikuto... - disse me lembrando dos dias em que fomos ao parque Desse algo amu-chan? - perguntou Su A n o foi nada, que tal se n s ficarmos um pouco aqui? - disse Eeee! Eu vou andar no carrossel! - disse Su E eu vou andar na roda gigante - disse Miki E eu na montanha russa! - disseram Ran e Dia em un ssono e todos come amos a rir Bem eu vou me sentar um pouco - disse Amu-chan voc n o vai querer andar em nenhum? - perguntou Miki N o, depois eu ando em algum - disse um pouco triste ''Por que voc sempre esta no meu pensamento? Ikuto... ''

FIM EP2 


End file.
